


Broken heart, broken mind, broken man

by ThatGuyJake16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJake16/pseuds/ThatGuyJake16
Summary: bro hates betas and omegas. Daves an omega. Dave only ever wanted bros love and attention. He'll do what he can to make the alpha proud.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 17





	Broken heart, broken mind, broken man

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent that started as an rp starter but went too far. Could be considered a starter still, technically issssss...  
> I may or may not update who knooows  
> It is very heavily implied dave is self harming even if it isnt cutting. This shit gets a little heavy so be warned. Second time ever writing for the public so excuse errors

Dave loved bro more than he should but in his eyes bro was perfect. Sure his views on certain things could use tweaking but he just overlooked those. But one thing that really stuck with him was bros opinions on betas and omegas. He was thought them below alphas, below him so when dave presented as an omega he did what he could to hide it. He took heat repressors and scent blockers. He did everything he could but he knew one day bro would find out and he could only pray that it went well. It didnt. Dave had been robbed on his way back from a job interview and he lost a good amount of cash and... his pills. They were his last batch until next month. He was screwed so bad. When bro caught his scent he told dave to stop hanging out with omegas in heat without showering. When the smell didnt go away the elder snapped. Dave hasnt seen bro that mad before and was cowering in the bathroom, shaking like a piece of paper in a strong gust of wind. Instincts telling him to submit and make the alpha happy but he knew that woukd make things worse. He stayed silent and took the verbal abuse. Then... nothing. Bro wouldnt talk to him, see him, come within feet of him. He tried to reach out, to please bro with geastures and gifts but they were ignored. Then bro never kept enough food in the house. Dave grew desperate and rationed what he had. Male omegas aren't good to hire but he kept looking for a job as his health was on the line. When he landed a job that worked him to death and paid nothing it was a gift. He worked more than what should be legal And got paid enough food money for a few days if he ate normally... worst part? His heat was approaching and he couldnt taking his meds to block it. He had to go through this one. His plan? He cant stay in the house.. no that would risk bro.. the roof. He would make a hide away there... it was risky but if he blocked the door and.. no that wouldnt work. He needs another place for a week at least. A few days is all he needs... he bought less food and saved for a semi safe hotel. He sold some of his things to just make it. He could get himself a solid nine days with little food but he'd make it. Now he just needs to make it through work to the hotel room. That day he had his bag made and told bro he'd be back soon... not that he'd listen. That hurt his heart... he just wanted bro proud of him, to make him happy.. and he failed. He made sure to not leave much of his pathetic heat scent as he left. Work was hell with alphas and even betas trying to get close to him. He was fired for biting multiple alphas and causing a distraction. Fuck. When he got to he room he locked the door and windows before spraying to mask his scent.. he pitifully nested and trembled in his bed. He wanted bro.. he wanted to hear his voice, his scent to fill his nose, his touch in any form. He wanted bro back... he pulled out his phone and waited for the worst to hit, he would turn off his phone then so he would call or text anyone, and found a surgery that could make you a beta. Basically remove the glands that make you an omega or alpha. Bro would tolerate him more! It.. it was expensive but he copied the link and sent it to bro witha caption "would this help? Could we be close again?" He has little hope when bro never answers. He goes to text again and.. hes blocked. He chokes back a sob. His options are limited but... he knows what it will take now. He could live here... his new job will be... dangerous for one like him but he submits a application to a strip club anyway. The pay will feed him... and they pay for antipregnacy actions. He will make it yet. His heat passes painfully as he refuses to touch himself. He felt wrong doing so. When it finally passes he has a job at a strip club and he starts the next day. A quick shower and a run back to bros home... ha.. bros home. Hes lucky the key works. He spends as little time packing as he can and sells what he can live without, he needs food money. With everything he can carry packed and unneeded things sold he once more stands in the front door way. Hes crying again...+He looks at his palm... the key. He gives it a soft kiss and an apology whispered to it before he drops it to the floor. Time to save up for a new life... a better one. He never really settles in to his hotel. He finds a cheap apartment after a few weeks but he cant find a way to call it home. Hes moved in yes but... the run down, one bedroom apartment is still empty. It lacks the alpha scent bro carried.... dave never calls it home. He works but never smiles, everyone eats that up. They pay high dollar for him but the owner is corrupt and pockets most of it. He brings home enough to look healthy and have a roof over his head. When hes not working hes sitting in a window looking at the street, wishing he could be someone else. He doesnt use the strider name anymore. Hasnt since he moved out almost six months ago. He uses his maiden name, lalonde instead. Boss man says it makes him more... feminine sounding and more desirable. He doesnt care anymore. His life is one big cycle. Wake up, eat, shower, dress, work, come home, shower, eat, sit, sleep repeat. He reads old texts... his friends stopped talking to him and bro... still blocked. He still keeps him though. Self torture and very toxic yes but... he can recall bros scent perfectly, the way he looked, felt, sounded. All like it was seconds ago. He doesnt even remember what his boss looks like... He starts to lose weight after a few clients said he was a little too plump. Got his pay docked. So he dieted. One said his hair was too white. He dyed it red, nearly pink. Another hated his eyes. He got contacts. He craved any validation now. He would project his need to please bro onto others. He wanted to be enough for someone... when his boss got handsy a few too many times he wouldnt react. He would just go home, shower, text bro, get that text blocked, go to bed. After a long day he counted his pay and split it up. He.. had enough. He could make the surgery. He nearly broke down there. He took the rest of the money and put it in a envelope. Wrote a short letter to bro and sent it off. He had to work for time off now but then he could be a beta! He could quit that job and get real pay! H-he could even have a shot at seeing bro. The catch? Spend his heat at the club. It made him sick but... it would be worth it. He could do this. Even... if he didnt see bro... maybe he would at least be worthy of the strider name. He could be worthy of going on. He told his boss he needed leave for surgery and had his... room,, set up. A week of being in heat with other alpahs and betas he never would know. He vomited two days before he was set to go to work for his heat. Thats when his phone lit up with bros ringtone... he was getting a call?


End file.
